2T
'Tormilon Tormilega '''is a villain in Support B Division. He is known as 2T. The alias is also the derivation of another alias of his: Tukang Tidur (sleepyhead). Appearance and Personality He's mostly seen in home T-shirt and boxers, with flipflops. When he's in henshin mode he just adds a cape made from blanket and ties armors of small pillows on his belly, arms, and legs. His clothing might be simple, but he's one of the few rangers who change their clothes often. His love of sleeping makes his black hair always looks messy and his skin somewhat pale because of the lack of sunlight. He is also usually seen with sleepy eyes, snot bubble from nose, and slobber to indicate that he's on the sleeping mode. He really loves sleep that he sleep for more than 20 hours a day and somehow he learned to do everything while sleeping. Because he sleeps a lot he doesn't stand out much. He's the type of person who just sit at the corner on a party. But he turns really evil when his sleep is disturbed. He won't hesitate to destroy anyone or anything that disturbs his sleep. On the other side, when he's not in sleepy mode he becomes a really average normal guy who doesn't even realize that he's a member of Canvas Ranger. History His dream was to be a comics writer, so he spent his holiday to make comics. He was compliant to not sleep for days so he could finish his comics before the holiday ended. When it was finished, he tried to offer the scripts to publisher but he was rejected. He went home in despair and went straight to bed. But his dissapointment was brought into his subconscious state that made him started hating arts in his sleeping mode. Then he decided to spread artblock so no one would waste their time making arts, but to rest themselves by sleeping. As a Ranger He's one of the member of Villain Support B Division, along with Kuro-D, Tsuki, Vlad, and Avra. He also owns a free boarding house for homeless rangers, such as Kuro-D, Renren, Maron, Levi, Ippai, Crane, and Sakura. War When the 2nd war occured in South Africa, 2T's university held the final exam so he's late for the war. Right after the last test he went to the airport and flied to South Africa, and recklessly jumped down off the plane directly to the stadium (though people indicate that he was thrown overboard because his snore disturbed other passenger). Thanks to his soft armors, he survived the fall. Abilities 2T does most of his activity while sleeping. When he's asleep his physical and mental skills are drastically increased. He's able to hypnotize others to make them sleep. He's also good at close-ranged combat using his weapon, Guu Ling. Usually he would hypnotize his opponent to sleep then beat him/her, or just leave him/her on the middle of the street, letting fate tortures them. His finisher move is Eternal Sleep, which puts his opponent into eternal sleep (or death for short). But he only created it, he never really used it to human. He will use it when he's really tired but get disturbed that he couldn't sleep peacefully. Weapon 2T's weapon is a living boulder pillow which he calls Guu Ling. It can be used to attack, but mostly for defense since it's soft so it helps him reduce the damage. He states he loves and takes really good care of Guu Ling with all his heart that it could come to live. Guu Ling is also 2T's pet, which he refers as "weapet" (weapon+pet). Trivia *2T is read Two Tee >>> Tu Ti >>> shortened from ''Tukang Tidur ''("sleepyhead" in Indonesian). *His real names, Tormilon and Tormilega, came from Spanish (''dormilón) and Catalan (dormilega) words that means "sleepyhead". *His birthday February 20th is from 2nd month (February) and 20th letter (T). *Guu Ling is a word play of guling, the Indonesian word for "bolster". *His love of sleeping is purely taken from the author, who is also a sleepyhead. References http://jetujuka.deviantart.com/ Category:Ranger Category:Male Ranger Category:Villain